Wolves and Warriors Bar
by Blulili
Summary: Little one shot swanqueen/ wolfwarrior set just after season 5 Established wolfwarrior. A bit AU but set in Storybook. Hope you like it! Rated M for language and implied sexual content.
**One Shot post/ around Season 5. Totally random. Hope you enjoy it!**

Emma was sat alone as usual at her favorite bar. Ruby and Mulan had opened the place a few months ago as a sign of their commitment to one another and as a place the locals could go for some girl on girl action. Storybook was in desperate need of a gay bar and when the two woman had moved back from the forest, they had sat down with Mayor Mills and the town planning committee to discuss their ideas.

"We want to open a small, intimate place where the LGBTQ townsfolk will feel safe to express their sexuality in a non-judgmental environment."

To Mulan's surprise, Mayor Mills had seemed pretty keen on the idea. The dwarves on the other hand, were not at all happy about it.

"What people do in their own homes is fine but we do not want to see it paraded about in public!" Leroy spat at the wolf.

"With all due respect _Dwarf,_ I doubt you'd be welcome into such an establishment. Now, if anyone else has nothing more to add than prejudice, I see no reason as to why we shouldn't welcome some modernity into this town." The mayor smiled at Ruby and added,

"Besides, Miss Lucas, I would be glad of somewhere other than Granny's to frequent after 30 years."

Ruby and Mulan had found a place not far from the Rabbit Hole. It was a bit further out of the town than they would have initially liked but meant that their clientele could enjoy some anonymity.

As well as being a skilled warrior, Mulan had shocked Ruby to learn that she also possessed an artistic flair. She chose the decor for the bar using recycled and discarded items that she had found scattered in the woods and around the town. It was a mish mash of old and new. Car tyres were painted in bright colors and hung on the walls with flowers and herbs spilling out from inside them. Road signs that had fallen down after the millions of battles fought on Storybrook's streets were salvaged and pinned to the interior.

Ruby painted a whole wall black and left chalk out for clients to write or draw whatever they wanted on the blank space. It was a cosy and creative space and they were surprised at just how many of the apparently straight townspeople came out for the launch.

"Do you want another beer Em?" Ruby asked noticing her friend had drained the bottle in front of her.

"I sure wouldn't say no Rubes." She replied and rather butchly grabbed the bottle from the wolf.

Ruby had been observing Emma Swan for years and it was so obvious she was a dyke. She couldn't understand what she was still doing with that awful pirate.

Emma had confided in Ruby on a number of occasions about the lack of sex in their relationship. They'd been dating for six months and still Emma couldn't find it in herself to sleep with him. She confessed to Ruby one night after a few too many shots,

"I mean, how's that gonna work with his hook? I don't want that thing anywhere near my lady parts!"

Ruby nodded and grimaced at the thought. Both her and Emma had been with men and women but Emma had never actually admitted it. Strange considering their passionate nights spent together in her first few weeks at Granny's B&B. Had she really forgotten?

Emma had been a regular at the bar since the launch party. It was one of the few places she could go and not be disturbed by Killian or anyone else she was trying to avoid on her nights off. She had told herself it was just her supporting her friend and injecting some cash back into the local economy but she knew deep down it was more than that.

She hadn't forgotten about those steamy nights with Ruby but she cringed when she thought about it now. They had become such good friends and her turning into a wolf thing had kinda killed the passion a bit. Nope, beastiality definately wasn't on her _like_ list and she'd checked it off twice now.

"Bleughh," she winced at the memory of the flying monkey and called out, "shots! I need shots woman!"

Just as Mulan plonked down her request, leaving the bottle at Emma's protest, Regina came and sat down on the stool next to her and grabbed the full shot glass from Emma's reach and downed it. Emma eyed her disdainfully and grabbed the glass back from her, refilling it for herself.

"Didn't expect to see you in here Madam Mayor." Emma groaned.

"Yes, well, we all have our guilty pleasures Miss Swan." Regina snapped half heartedly. She knew damn well the saviour would be propped up against the bar, long before Ruby had text her.

Ruby had read the Mayor pretty well at the committee meeting and the two had been sharing texts for a number of weeks. Ruby had totally picked up on the underlying tension between her BFF and her new found friend and had been trying, unsuccessfully to get them in her bar at the same time.

They both sat there pretending to ignore each other for a few rounds until Regina got up and walked to the black wall. She picked up some purple chalk and started writing on the wall. Emma curiously walked over to see what the Mayor was writing.

 _This is FRUSTRATING now!_

Emma read the scrawl and picked up a piece of yellow chalk.

 _What is MM?_

Regina smirked sensuously and shoved her way between Emma and the wall writing,

 _Just take me home and shut the fuck up. ;-)_


End file.
